Two Idiots and a Baby
Two Idiots and a Baby is the fourth episode of Drake & Josh. It aired on February 8, 2004. Plot Josh tells Walter that he and Drake will babysit his boss's son so that Walter can get a promotion, much to Drake's dismay. Shortly after Walter leaves, Megan calls the house phone, causing the phone to ring and chaos to errupt. The baby wakes up, and begins crying. Drake and his brother try a number of things to get the baby to stop, but cannot for hours. Drake, having band practice goes to the band for help. One of the bandmates suggests that the baby may be crying because he soiled his diaper. Josh suggests that Drake look in the baby's diaper for poop. After refusing, Josh suggests that Drake instead sniff the baby's butt to smell any poop in his diaper, causing the baby to cry. Drake again refuses, but one of his bandmates says that they'll sniff it. After sniffing it, they conclude the baby has a poopy diaper, and needs to be changed. They cut to Drake, Josh and Meagan cleaning the baby in the sink. After hosing off his poopy butt in the sink, Drake reaches for a diaper, when the naked baby begins peeing all over the siblings, soaking them in pee. They dry up with the last of the baby's clean diapers, leaving them with nothing to cover the baby other than the curtains. Quotes Josh: I said wind it, not murder it! Drake: Ugh, now what are we going to do? Drake: (picks up Megan, so close that their noses are almost touching) Where. Is. The baby?! Trivia *The title is a spoof of the movie Three Men and a Baby. *Larry Thomas and Kimmy Robertson guest starred as Mr. and Mrs. Galloway. *This episode, along with Believe Me, Brother, First Crush, Grammy, Blues Brothers, and The Storm haven't aired since 2012. *This episode has been shown on Henry Danger. *This episode is the first Dan Schneider production to ever show partial nudity as Drake, Josh and Megan were washing Max naked and his butt is briefly shown. *In the episode, during the Schneider's Bakery closing credit, Dan says "Mmmm!" slightly differently Also, the Nickelodeon light-bulb logo hums 6 times for the first time in TV order but not DVD order.(on the DVD, episode 6 plays first then this) *This is the only episode featured at night, there's no morning or afternoon at all. *Josh mentions his pet turtle Sheldon in the episode Playing the Field. Goofs *When Josh flings the football out the window, you see it go down, but later it's on the roof. If it bounced, it wouldn't have bounced that high. *It's not Josh that falls on Walter's boss when he jumps from the roof. If you look carefully it's just a dummy with Josh's clothes on. *The baby pees on Drake, Josh and Megan, then the scene after, the pee can still be visibly seen on Josh, but not Drake. *There are never any vines or leaves surrounding Drake and Josh's window, but whenever we see them looking out, the leaves and vines are around it. *When the baby pees on Drake, Josh, and Megan, the "pee" is coming from the sink and rotating. *When Josh is trying to pull off the phone from the base, the phone gets thrown across the room in the fish tank and breaks. Then about two scenes later, the phone is back on the table fixed up. 104 Category:Season One 04 Category:Article stubs